No Names Original story Chapter 1
by deilovesme
Summary: Please read this . I really think I've outdone myself .


1-The Meeting

I heard the loud ringing in my ear. I groaned and looked up at my clock. I slammed my fist onto it and it shut off.

My name's Nicole Kaye. I'm thirteen, and I'm in eighth grade. I'm not really the type to show much emotion, or be surprised. I'm an ordinary person, like everyone else. I live with my foster mom and sister.

"Nicole, you're gonna be late. I'm already dressed and ready," Cassie, my 'sister' said.

I mumbled at her, "Yeah, 'cause you get up way too early."

I sat up and started rubbing my eyes. I stood and started dressing myself.

Another day, another day just as the same before. The same day over and over.

I walked over to Manuel. "Are you ready?" He nodded.

"Yeah, Zavier," he muttered. 

Well, I figure you already guessed my name, Zavier. I'm a hunter. I guess you figured what I do, too. I'm not any ordinary hunter though, I only hunt one person. Manuel and I look for her everyday. 

We live together in a trashed hut, alone. If only you could imagine how annoying he is.

"C'mon, let's go. We finally found her, and you're dozing off like that!" Manuel yelled. I looked down at him.

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled, waving him off with my hand dismissively.

I walked down the hall, my messenger bag over my shoulder, my AR book in my hand, and with a blank look on my face. I started putting in my combination to my locker as I approached it.

It slung open. I put my bag on the hook, got out my class books, and shut the door. I yawned and walked down the hall, ignoring the loud noises coming from the front door.

Whatever was going on, I didn't want to be involved in it.

I walked in the classroom and took my seat in the front. I yawned again.

"Okay, class. Take your seats, please," the teacher, Mrs. Smith, said.

Everyone ran to his or her seats and Mrs. Smith started math.

I jumped slightly as the door cracked open. I didn't hear any footsteps. Two boys came in.

"Excuse me, who are you two?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"I'm Manuel," the shorter one said. He looked up at the taller one. The taller one was scanning the room.

Manuel rolled his eyes and looked at Mrs. Smith. "And this is Zavier."

The taller one looked down at him at the sound of his name. He seemed pretty dazed.

Suddenly, Zavier caught my gaze. He smirked. Just about every girl squealed. I rolled my eyes slightly and looked down at my notebook.

"Are you supposed to be here?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"Yes ma'am. Here's the note," Manuel said and handed her a yellow, folded paper. Her eyes scanned over it. She smiled.

"Welcome to my class, boys. Take a seat anywhere you like," she said.

They nodded and started walking my way. I stiffened slightly. _Please don't sit near me; please don't sit near me, please! _

I relaxed as they past me.

On his way, Zavier rubbed his hand slightly against mine. He pulled back immediately as I looked up at him with wide eyes. He felt warm, but then cold at the same time.

I looked back down at my notebook as they both sat down a few rows back next to each other.

I stared at my desk. She touched me, so she knows how I feel. _Dang it, this sucks. She's going to find out what we are before we even capture her!_

If she finds out I'm not…what she is, then she'll run away. It'll be harder to catch her. 

"Nicole, come solve the problem on the board," the teacher said. Nicole shot her head up.

"What?" she asked. 

"Solve the problem," the teacher muttered and shoved the chalk into Nicole's hands. Nicole bit her lip and nodded, walking up to the board. 

She raised her hand. My eyes widened a little. 

She would hurt herself on the edge of the board if she wrote too big and far across the board. She would cut it on the metal sticking out on the edge. 

I glanced at Manuel. He nodded at me, telling me he noticed too. 

Just as we predicted, she wrote too far and cut her finger. I clenched my hands into a fist and shut my eyes. I couldn't look at the blood, the red liquid running down her finger.

"Oh! We're out of band-aids, does anyone have some?" the teacher asked, shocked. I stood up and walked to the front.

My lip quivered as the male named Zavier walked up. He reached in his jean pocket and pulled out an orange band-aid. I reached for the band-aid with my hurt hand. He grabbed it and started putting the band-aid himself.

We were so close; I could feel his body heat. It was just like when I touched his hand, hot yet cold.

"You should've noticed that you would hurt yourself," he whispered. I shivered at his deep, matured voice. It rang in my ears.

"And you think it's _my_ fault?" I said back softly.

"Just to put in simple words for you, yes," he said back, letting my hand drop. I gave him a hard stare.

"Ms. Nicole, don't you have something to say to him?" Mrs. Smith asked. I looked at her.

"No," I replied solemnly.

"Now," she said loudly. I turned to Zavier with a fake smile.

"I am so thankful that you gave me band-aid for something that would only bleed for five seconds and didn't even hurt at all!" I said prep-like. I rolled my eyes and looked at Mrs. Smith. "Happy?"

"Don't start this again, Ms. Nicole," she said. I looked back at the board and finished my problem as Zavier walked back to his seat.

Math was over quickly after that little scene. I walked quickly out of the room so Mrs. Smith wouldn't keep me in late.

"Hey, Nicole, was it?" said a voice, walking up.


End file.
